<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danny phantom oneShots by 9cats6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128427">Danny phantom oneShots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cats6/pseuds/9cats6'>9cats6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cats6/pseuds/9cats6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a one shot book it's also a request book you can also mix and match requests please no danny x Sam also I'm moving this one from wattpad as well you can find this on wattpad under my other username Heatherallen017</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>List of couples also even if I already have a one shot done for the couple. Don't be afraid to ask also feel free to mix and match the parents but I beg you please do not request Danny x Sam I'm not good at that one I will also do reader insert if you ask</p><p>Vlad x Valerie</p><p>Danny x Ember</p><p>Tacker x Technus</p><p>Clockwork x jazz</p><p>Sam x skulker</p><p>Paulina x walker</p><p>Star x Johnny 13</p><p>Dash x Spectra</p><p>But I will write mostly anything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yandere tucker the pharaohs flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yandere Pharaoh Tucker x reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Tucker had meet during your freshman year and become extremely close he was one of your best friends</p><p> </p><p>Tucker had loved y/n first time he had seen you he had slowly found you were beginning to consume his every thought every waking moment the anger he felt when you're boyfriend dash would look at you how dare dash look or kiss his Y/n she was supposed to be his not dash's not anyone else's her parents only got in the way her friends only got in the way dash only got in the way</p><p> </p><p>Now that tucker had his staff he would make them pay they would all pay for distracting y/n from him </p><p> </p><p>The morning your world had fallen apart had started oddly enough your parents hadn't woken you up for breakfast they weren't anywhere in the house but you tried to Shrug it off as them going to work early your walk to school that's the only thing that seemed to be normal but it was like there was a heaviness in the air no one wanted to speak of or acknowledge</p><p> </p><p>it was well until lunch before the first murder started there was a scream that sent chilled your blood you run to find dash with his throat torn out Y/n felt like she was going to vomit Paulina and several other girls were crying at the site school was quickly closed so the police could investigate</p><p> </p><p>Once you get home you through yourself on the bed and begin crying who could have done this why yes dash could be a jerk but he didn't deserve to die like that suddenly a chill went up your spine like you were being watched</p><p> </p><p>Before you could react you hear Tucker's voice you really go to see him but something's wrong very wrong dress like an Egyptian pharaoh there's blood all over his tunic Tucker gives you a dark smile don't be afraid I'll take care of you you run for your life only to be confronted with the most horrifying scene your parents torn apart you let out a blood curdling scream only to be silenced by two arms grab your not holding you tightly never mind you always should have been mine I had to get rid of them don't you understand I had to get rid of them.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sobbed do you think I'll ever forgive you for this!? You're a monster</p><p> </p><p>Tucker you'll forgive me one day that's the last thing he says before knocking you out</p><p> </p><p>You wake up several hours later laying on a large soft bed the room looks like it came straight out of ancient Egypt</p><p> </p><p>Tucker you should rest my queen </p><p> </p><p>That's the first time you see the sector scepter which you pray to never see again you would remember the stories that been told the first time Tucker had it but this this was a million times worse than anything you could have imagine</p><p> </p><p>Y/n what are you going to do to me where are we?</p><p> </p><p>Tucker where are we that easy we're in the ghost zone so they'll never find you here not Danny not Sam no one  our my my queen no one will ever have you as to what I'm going to do with you many many things.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n I hate you and I'm not you're anything!</p><p> </p><p>Tucker I'm sure you'll change your mind after the first one.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n first one first one of what what do you mean?!</p><p> </p><p>Tucker our first child of course I'm thinking six or seven would be a good number of kids to have</p><p> </p><p>Y/n no no way not in a million years you're insane</p><p> </p><p>Tucker you don't really have a choice in the matter so I would just relax and enjoy it</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the pharaohs flower part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n had cried herself to sleep almost every night in those three years.and year and a half ago she had gaven birth to her first child a boy S/n  she had pray to every God in existence for a way out of this nightmare soon once she had found one tucker was leaving for a short time to the human world for supplies</p><p> </p><p>Y/n quietly slipped through the palace and out into the main courtyard carefully making our way past different ghost servants she realizing how much it all looked ancient Egypt none of the inhabitants or servants seem to pay the pregnant young woman much mind nor the little boy in her arms as y/n was disguised as a servant and not there queen </p><p> </p><p>Y/n run or flow frantically through the ghosts on trying to find a way out only to run into two people she had been praying to see from the beginning of this nightmare Danny and Sam </p><p> </p><p>Danny y/n is that you </p><p> </p><p>Sam what happened to you and who is this little cutie</p><p> </p><p>Y/n throw herself in Sam's arms crying</p><p> </p><p>Sam its okay we got you</p><p> </p><p>At Fenton works</p><p> </p><p>Sam ( looks ill ) So your saying Tucker get the stuff and went completely insane... That he killed dash and your parents and forced you to..</p><p> </p><p>Danny I'm going to stop him I swear he'll never hurt you again </p><p> </p><p>Y/n thank you</p><p> </p><p>Danny you should stay with us it's not safe be on your own right now</p><p> </p><p>Y/n I don't want to put you guys in danger </p><p> </p><p>Sam Your not we're going to get through this together </p><p> </p><p>Danny yeah </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the ghost so</p><p> </p><p>Tucker what do you mean she escaped find her find her now do what you have to do I don't care who dies in the process</p><p> </p><p>Ghost yes my Lord </p><p> </p><p>6 months later</p><p> </p><p>You were going shopping trying to get your education and you're life back on track but it was tough being a single mother.not that you were alone Danny and Sam had been big helps so had his parents and recently you give him birth to your second child a little girl named D/n </p><p> </p><p>Y/n was at  school when it happened Tucker launched an attack on Amity Park demanding her return of Y/n and his children </p><p> </p><p>Only to have Danny phantom ready to fight his former friend </p><p> </p><p>Y/N Yand Sam could barely take their eyes off the fight Danny only had one choice kill Tucker or die himself Danny chose to live </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pharaohs flower part two alternate ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate not happy ending from Pharaoh's flower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Y/n and Sam watched the fight between Tucker and Danny with hope that Danny would win and everything would be okay but suddenly a bright blue blast from the staff sent Danny hurdling to the ground there was a sickening thud as Danny hit the ground</p><p> </p><p>Y/n God no Danny! </p><p> </p><p>Tucker had his foot on Danny's throat come out y/n and I'll let Danny live</p><p> </p><p>Y/n Sam take D/n and run raise your own please I want her to have a better life</p><p> </p><p>Sam I promise I will</p><p> </p><p>Y/n and felt tears run down her eyes as she revealed herself and s/n to Tucker they were taken back to the ghost zone Tucker had once asked about what had happened Second child y/n thought quickly on her feet saying that the baby had become ill and passed on Tucker coldly looked at y/n telling her that it was her felt that their second born was dead </p><p> </p><p>Tucker was angry and called her a incompetent mother for allowing this to happen</p><p> </p><p>only after he had left the room after reinforcing measures to keep her from escaping with their son again</p><p> </p><p> did y/n breathe a sigh of relief next with incredible sadness he had believed her lie at least now her daughter was safe she would grow up with two loving parents in a healthy relationship d/n would get freedom she knew now she could never have herself if she wanted to keep the people she loved safe maybe one day she would be free herself but for now she would deal with things as they came and be grateful that her her daughter was safe</p><p> </p><p>Y/N heart broke for her son who was going to be forced to grow up with her and tucker</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Y/n would always hold out hope that one day she would see her daughter again for now she would focus on her son and surviving she would take each day as it came</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. found family part 1 vlad and adopted child reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Vlad adopted reader so platonic relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vlad looked at the crying baby girl in his arms wondering what he was going to do the newborn baby girl wasn't his by blood but something drew him to protect y/n a name the girls mother had giving her with her dying breath he looked at the the once lively young woman 22 year old jazz Fenton laying dead in his bed she had lost her life giving her birth to her child </p>
<p>Jazz had come to him for help 8 months back and 2 month pregnant jazz was afraid for her life and the life of her unborn child jazz had never said who the father of her child was in those early days but it didn't take a genius to figure out whoever it had been had been powerful and dangerous dangerous enough that Jazz wouldn't go to her own family for help and would seek him out to protect her </p>
<p>Vlad held y/n just a little bit more protectively as far as he was concerned this was his child he had slowly falling in love with Jasmine and if she had lived they would have raised little Y/n together and been a family it hurt to that jazz was gone and wouldn't see her daughter grow up but he had made a promise to love y/n as his own flesh and blood and that was a promise he intended to keep </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jazz was buried on the masters estate under her favorite willow tree with a grave marker that said Jasmine Fenton gone but not forgotten brave mother amazing sister loving daughter </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Little Y/n had become his entire world in the in the short amount of time he had had custody of her as far as the world knew she was his biological daughter and that's the way he would keep it for as long as he could deep down a part of Vlad wanted nothing more than to tear apart the person or ghost who done this to Jasmine </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A DNA test would be done later as for now taking care of this precious little girl with all that mattered to him</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was alone after her birth and jazz death that Danny and the Fenton showed up looking for answers vlad had wanted nothing more than to slam the door in their faces and tell them to leave but after some convincing the four of them sat in his parlor to discuss things </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was confirmed jazz had been afraid of something most likely not human Danny had wanted to take y/n but vlad was not about to let that happen </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Vlad had made it very clear clear he would be the one raising y/n fentons and vlad had decided to DNA test should be done as soon as possible as y/n had begun showing signs of ghost powers meaning her father was most likely a ghost</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A few weeks later</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>little y/n with snuggled in Vlad arms sleeping when the DNA test came back the three adults in the room look at the results in horror one name when image the popped up the froze everyone's blood in pure fear and make Danny himself run to the nearest trash can and vomit the name of the father read simply </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>dark phantom </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. found family part 2 vlad and adopted child reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n was know a happy and healthy 12-year-old girl and has far as the world knew she was Vlad Master's biological daughter as time had gone on vlad and danny had made peace vlad had forgiven Jack and  was trying to rebuild the friendship they once had</p><p> </p><p>Not long after her 12th birthday things begin to happen pictures of vlad and y/n had been found knocked on the floor at first vlad had thought a careless servant had knocked them down but security camera showed nothing the picture seemed to fly off the walls themselves Vlad knew y/n had nothing to do with it</p><p> </p><p>After securing the photos back on the wall he decided to put up an echo detector to see exactly what was going on to his surprised it cost nothing perhaps it really was just the wind there's some far-off energy reaching out and lashing out at the nearest source </p><p>Meanwhile deep in the ghost zone in pariah's Dark old lair  dan phantom waits and watches only recently had he learned he was a father those memories haunted him and a feeling he never knew he could feel again guilt he had loved her yet had thrown her when the opportunity to get more power presented itself to him Dan remember jazz begging to be given a chance to reform him so he could have a second chance she had become his therapist and friend he had falling in love with her</p><p> </p><p>Jazz had tried to help him and he had abandoned her of the pursue of power if he had known she had been with child he would never have left her essentially when he abandoned her he sentenced her death there was a reason half ghosts were rare female ghost could carry a male humans child with little to no problems but it was uncommon for them together not to say it doesn't happen because it does but it's uncommon but a male ghost and a female human normally didn't do so well together</p><p> </p><p>a female who does conceive was a high chance of her dying  without the father there the child needs to feed off the father's energy or it would take the mothers often making the mothers to be sickly during a pregnancy and causing a high rate of mentality for the mothers during childbirth Jazz had been one of the fatalities Dan had never felt such guilt once he found out he had technically killed her</p><p> </p><p>Dan would often watch his daughter from a far when she was small he pretended to be her imaginary friend which worked fine as she grown older he stopped coming to see her and for now he was just happy watching her perhaps one day he would reveal himself to her but for now she didn't need to know him but he would always be her protector even if she didn't know he was there </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a Hunter and his goth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that this is not related to My OC book</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam quietly and quickly snuck out of her parents' mansion she hated that they could only see each other at night and it has been almost 2 months since they had seen each other but it was the safest way not to get caught Sam had wished she could tell her Best friends about her relationship and stop Leading Danny on things were getting serious between the two of them not her and Danny </p><p> </p><p>Sam made it to their meeting spot a large wooded area near the end of town she rested a few minutes by the large oak tree catching her breath only to feel too strong arms wrap around her immediately she went into defensive mode only to relax when she heard the owner's voice </p><p> </p><p>skulker playfully good to see I can get this type of reaction out of you I wonder what other types of reactions I could get </p><p> </p><p>Sam rolled her eyes and pushed herself closer to him I really missed you do you know how long I've waited for this to see you</p><p> </p><p>Skulker probably just as long as I waited for you and missed you I still don't see why you just don't take me up on my offer it wouldn't be that hard</p><p> </p><p>Sam blushed you mean move in with you in the ghost zone</p><p> </p><p>Skulker yes that's the offer I still don't understand why you keep saying no </p><p> </p><p>Sam if I were you I'd try a little bit harder on the why</p><p> </p><p>Skulker just tell me or were going to be doing this forever</p><p> </p><p>Sam fine I want you to put a ring on it I want to know I have an appointment place but I'm not just some affair</p><p> </p><p>Skulker you want to be my wife</p><p> </p><p>Sam yes </p><p> </p><p>Skulker laughed that's what you want?</p><p> </p><p>Sam angry you know what forget it!</p><p> </p><p>Skulker no wait I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing because I want you to be my wife I just didn't think you wanted to but now that I know I'd gladly put a ring on your finger and you always been more than a affair</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Skulker begin a make-out session to celebrate their engagement</p><p>Skulker your mine kisses down Sam's neck </p><p>Sam moans yes only yours </p><p>If the two hadn't ended up being so caught up in their love making they would have heard and small gasp of a young half ghost girl they would have seen her fly off to tell her cousin and a certain Rock ghots diva what their girlfriend/boyfriend we're up to behind their backs and doing in each others arms but for now they were just going to enjoy each others company for tomorrow all hell was going to break loose once Danny phantom and Ember McClain found out that their respective partners were doing behind their backs</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I have no idea honestly I tried though</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning this is a dissection and mpreg thing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young lad frantically looked around at the heavy leather straps holding his scrawny wrists and ankles to the table. His limp black locks heavy from dried blood, dirty, and sweat. From generally not being taken care of. Green eyes darting around hectically. His chest moving up and down heavily. All that covered him was a pair of shorts, the table glacier cold on his exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>he was no more than 16 it would have been so much easier if he had just done what they had wanted but operative k and operative o knew that even if he had he would have been sent to a lab anyways do to the unique circumstances that brought him to their attention</p><p> </p><p>Because of what he caring inside of him. His counterpart plasmius had had already been experimented on nothing had been found to explain how he was able to impregnate a human male although many new theories about half as had been confirmed and many more had been created perhaps answers were inside him plasmius had been allowed to live and if things went would as well Tucker would as well if only for the purpose of breeding them again</p><p> </p><p>Tucker let a blood curdling scream as the scalpel cut into his lower stomach in a makeshift cesarean tucker sob and begged for them to stop operative o supposed to would have been more humane to give the boy some sort of anesthetic or painkiller but then again the boy was no longer considered human once they cut through the skin and stomach tissue and muscle and open tucker up to say they were shocked with an understatement</p><p>Tucker seemed to have a fully functioning female reproductive system  operative k carefully brought the scalpel down on Tucker's uterus to remove the child from it Tucker has let out a scream of half pain and half anguish after the healthy infant had been removed</p><p>And both operatives had gotten a good look inside of tucker he had sewn up and he and the little one were moved back into plasmius cell the male ghost had quickly made this way over to them growling at the two operatives  and protectively getting in front of tucker and their child </p><p> </p><p>The next part of the experiment would be watching and studying the two males interactions and them raising their young</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hunter and his goth part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little surprise reveals Sam and skulkers relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20-year-old Danny fenton rushed to the hospital with his parents after hearing his long time girlfriend Samantha Manson was in labor with with their first child Danny's parents of course with thrilled at the thought of their first grandchild</p><p> </p><p>Jazz and Dani to Danny surprise and disappointment had been less than supportive of Sam's pregnancy jazz quoting it as something just didn't feel right about what Sam had said and Dani saying the timeline made very little sense Danny. Jack and Maddie had yelled at bath  Dani and jazz saying they were being insensitive and this was definitely Danny's child</p><p>The car ride had been off work between the five of them once arriving at the hospital and finally finding a parking spot they could barely stop Danny from rushing into the hospital jazz and Dani took their time while Jack Maddie and Danny rushed in Danny excited to meet his first child and Jack and that excited to have their first grandchild</p><p>Nothing The Dread seem to settle in jazz and Danielle's stomachs both had a strong sense that this wasn't Danny's but and they were about to find out the truth</p><p> </p><p>on arriving at labor and delivery Danny was told Sam was resting comfortably in her room and that only the father was allowed in when Danny said he was the father surprisingly the nurse gave him a sympathetic look alone with his family but agreed to allow him to come in with his mother and father jazz and Dani opted to stay in the waiting room</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to be there when danny found out the truth along with their parents </p><p> </p><p>Nurse Lead them down the hallway to a beautifully decorated private room quickly saying that this was Miss Manson room and that she would let them go on their own </p><p> </p><p>And quickly hurry to check another patient Danny open the door and saw sam laying on a bed resting holding an infant in her arms and I humming gently when Danny announced his arrival exhaust Sam instinctively bring the baby closer to her protectively </p><p> </p><p>Danny at first thought this was odd but when you saw the child he understood why there was no way this was his kid that Gray skin flaming black hair with a green streak throw it and solid purple eyes </p><p> </p><p>Sam looked away in Shame when Danny asked to the father was because there was no way in how he was Maddie and Jack wall so demanding answers and asking why Sam had lied to them</p><p> </p><p> Sam reluctantly admitted and yes she had been cheating on Him but she never thought she could get pregnant the other guy hell even he thought he couldn't get her pregnant it just didn't seem possible</p><p> </p><p>When Danny demanded a name</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked away then looked at Danny and said skulker was the father </p><p>Danny looked at Sam and shock angering his eyes demanding know how she could do that to him and why would she do that with skulker </p><p> </p><p>Sam didn't know how to answer honestly but admitted that they had started off as nothing more than friends with benefits but somehow it had change to something more </p><p>Daniel angry told Sam she could raise the kid on her own he wasn't raising a another man's mistake </p><p> Danny and his parents stormed out of the room and left </p><p>Not even a few minutes later Sam had a ghostly visitor </p><p>Skulker couldn't believe the site before him sam had with child </p><p> </p><p>Skulkers first words the same sam I'll take care of both of you in my responsibility and I care about</p><p> </p><p>Sam blushed she knew that was close as to a I love you and she was going to get from them but she couldn't help smiling anyways </p><p> </p><p>Much to Sam's and skulkers surprise her parents actually like the more than Danny </p><p>Both Sam and Skulker had decided on the name tempest Mason for their son</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>